wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Dancing Skit
Dorothy's Dancing Skit is a scene where Dorothy dances in Wiggles videos. Gallery DorothytheDinosaur58.png|Dorothy dancing to her self-titled song at Darling Harbour DorothyDancinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy Dancing to her self-titled song in "ABC for Kids: Live In Concert" WiggleTime132.jpg|Dorothy Dancing to her self-titled song in "Wiggle Time!" WiggleTime288.jpg|Dorothy dancing at her birthday party DorothyDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Yummy Yummy" DorothyBalletDancing.png|Dorothy Ballet Dancing DorothyDancingatNowraShowground.jpg|Dorothy dancing at Nowra Showground DorothyDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Big Red Car" DorothyDoingtheFlap.jpg|Dorothy doing the flap DorothyDancingatherDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing at her dance party DorothyDiscoDancing.jpg|Dorothy disco dancing DorothyDancinginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Big Red Car Tour" DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy Dancing in "Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy'sFeetDancing.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue DorothyDoingtheGreasedLightningDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Greased Lightning dance DorothyDancingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy dancing on "Carols in the Domain" DorothyDancinginWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggledance!" DorothyDancinginCloseup.jpg|Dorothy dancing in close-up DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "Wiggledance!" DorothyDancinginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggledance!" epilogue DorothyDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy dancing at Manly Beach Dorothy'sDanceFloor9.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor14.jpg|Dorothy Scottish dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor24.jpg|Dorothy line dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor29.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing DorothyDancingonABC.jpg|Dorothy dancing on ABC TheWigglesMovie147.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie893.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1300.jpg|Dorothy dancing at Captain Feathersword's dockyard TheWigglesMovie1717.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Movie" epilogue YummyYummy(1998)48.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyBalletDancinginYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" DorothyDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 DorothyDancingatherBirthdayPartyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing at her birthday party in "Wiggle Time" 1998 DorothyDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyDancinginNewZealand.jpg|Dorothy dancing in the Wiggles' New Zealand concert DorothyDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyDancinginZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Zardo Zap" DorothyDancinginTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Toot Toot!" DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue DorothyDancinginDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing in the title of the Wiggles World episode DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Music and Musical Instruments" DorothyDancinginAnimals.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Animals" DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing in her self-titled video DorothyDancingonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy dancing on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyDoingtheSadStreetDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the sad street dance DorothyDancinginImagination.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Imagination" DorothyDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" DorothyDancingonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing on "The Today Show" DorothyDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyDancingtheOobyDoo.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Ooby Doo DorothyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wobbly Dance DorothyDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothyTapDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothyDancinginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggly Party" Live in Concert" DorothyBalletDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyDancingonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy dancing on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Cachuca ZingZangWingWangWong17.jpg|Dorothy doing the Zing Zang dance DorothyDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Space Dancing!" DorothyDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyDancinginTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyDancinginEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy in The Taiwanese Wiggles' first video: "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothyDancinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyDancingattheTownFair.jpg|Dorothy dancing at the Town Fair DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy dancing in "Santa's Rockin'!" DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Live Hot Potatoes!" DorothyBalletDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Live Hot Potatoes!" DorothyDancinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy dancing in Wiggly Animation DorothyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Dorothy doing the wavy walk DorothyDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Little Rock" concert DorothyBalletDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Little Rock" concert DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert DorothyDancinginTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyIrishDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggledancing! USA" DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Wiggledancing! USA" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyDancingonCBS.jpg|Dorothy dancing on CBS DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyDoingtheBouzoukiDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the bouzouki dance DorothyDoingTheCaptainDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Captain dance DorothyDoingtheElephantDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the elephant dance DorothyBalletDancinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in Wiggly Animation DorothyDoingTheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Feathersword dance DorothyDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy dancing in Mariachi Animation DorothyDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" DorothyBalletDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Wiggledancing!" DorothyDancinginherDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy dancing in her dancing vest DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in "Wiggledancing!" DorothyDancingtheOobyDooinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Ooby-Doo DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Wiggledancing!" Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)267.png|Dorothy Irish dancing in "Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場" Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)292.png|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場" DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Getting Strong!" DorothyDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Getting Strong!" DorothyDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" IAmADancer-2007.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" DorothyDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" epilogue DorothyDancinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" SamandDorothyDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing with Sam in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" DorothyDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" DorothyDancinginDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Dorothy's Singing Lesson" DorothyIrishDancinginIrishDancingWiththeFairies.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing in "Irish Dancing with the Fairies" DorothyDancinginSwingingFairies.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Swinging Fairies" DorothyDancinginDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyDoingTheBusStop.jpg|Dorothy doing the Bus Stop DorothyDancinginFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy dancing in "Furry Tales" DorothyIrishDancingInApplesAndBananas.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing in "Apples and Bananas" DorothyBalletDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy Ballet Dancing in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Dorothy'sDanceClass-KangarooDance.jpg|Dorothy dancing like a kangaroo Dorothy'sDanceClass-TrainDance.jpg|Dorothy dancing like a train Dorothy'sDanceClass-Airplane.jpg|Dorothy dancing like a airplane Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheCleanup.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Pas De Deux Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheFish.jpg|Dorothy dancing like a fish Dorothy'sDanceClass-Astronaut2.jpg|Dorothy dancing like a astronaut Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheHop.jpg|Dorothy dancing to the hop Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheDiscoSpectacular2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to The Disco Spectacular DorothyDoingTheFairyDance.jpg|Dorothy Doing The Fairy Dance 5163471.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Polly Wolly Doodle IMG_3000.JPG|Dorothy dancing to Twist And Shout 826b2cfd-3c37-5e29-8886-6db6d05cd8b1.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Surfin Bird 5239921285_76f25bca40_o.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Shaky Shaky 6465658243_3a5bf7c28b_o.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Lullaby Overture 6465652701_6bd6bfb0c5_o.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Maranoa Lullaby 079cr2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to Come For The Ride wiggles-dorothy-new.jpg|Dorothy hula dancing Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty3.jpg|Dorothy scottish dancing Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty2.jpg|Dorothy hip hop dancing Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy jazz dancing IMG_8724.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy hula dancing Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019